


Electric Vibrations

by Shintarou



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, mostly Lincol and Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintarou/pseuds/Shintarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a couple of months after season 2. They've found Jemma and started training Lincoln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if you guys want more, please leave a comment!

"Not this time Campbell", Skye says to me and throws out a series of punches. I block them of, or at least I try, and try to find a hole in her defense.  
"What makes you so sure, Skye?" I anwser a bit cocky maybe, but I'm trying everythingI can to push down her guard. I know well enough she's been a S.H.I.E.L.D-agent much longer than me, but I really think I made progress. When I see her trying to throw a punch at me, I grab her wrist and deflect it only to crash into her by grabbing her waist. I notice it took her by surprise, because it takes a few seconds before her muscles fight against me.  
"I really wish I could use my powers right now", she says and sighs, trying to wriggle herself out of my weight.  
"Your choice, lady", I say mockingly and try to keep her in my grasp. She sighs and stops struggling. I am surprised, but keep my grip tight, because she might be fooling me and I don't want to end up sore for at least three days. She slams the floor.  
"Fine, this time you win." I give her my crooked grin and help her up. We get out of the fighting ring and I throw her a towel and hand her a bottle of water. "So", she says after an awkward silence, "Are you settling in okay?" I give her a confused look and blink twice.  
"I've been here for four months now, if I wasn't I would not be here at the moment you know. So yeah, I'm settled quite well", I say, giving her an anwser to her rather strange question. "Are you alright Skye?" I ask as I see her staring at the wall and drinking at once.  
"Yeah sure, everything's fine", she says and she walks away. I must say: that was awkward and I had not the slightest idea what she's up to, but I'll find out when I have to, she always tells me such things when she's ready.

* * *

"I want him in Coulson, he's valuable, I can trust him. He's my Melinda May as you can call it. Please Coulson, I have a good feeling about this...", Skye pleads, she's been in Coulsons office for two hours now. Convincing Coulson is not a very easy task, but Skye won't leave his office untill she gets permission to give Lincoln insights of their project. "He deserves to know Coulson, he's inhuman. It might've been him if he wasn't discovered yet and he is more than willng to help people out. Both human and inhuman. And if I don't find someone to help me soon, I'm not sure I want to carry all this responsability anymore", she exclaims, throwing her secret weapon at him. She knows he wants to keep her safe and that he is very compassionate. "Come on Phil, I need him on this one."  
"Okay, alright, but he's your responsibility from now on. You're his SO now, so if things go sideways, it comes down to you, agreed?" he says. I didn't see that coming, that are quite harsh rules to be honest, but I nod.  
"Okay deal, I'll be his SO, I'll train him and keep him in check."

* * *

"Skye, where are we going? I don't like this at all", I say, a bit irritated by the fact that I'm blindfolded in a jet with Skye and Fitz. I kinda feel like a hostage.  
"Be patient, Lincoln. And stop frowning, you're not a hostage  and if you don't stop your pretty face is gonna stay that way", she says casually. I raise an eyebrow, did she just say 'pretty face'? "Ah, we're here." I feel the plane descending and hold on to my seat, trying not to cut the power and send us freefalling on the ground. When the lindfold goes off I have to adjust a few seconds and see Skye standing before me, smiling. "Welcome to the Inhuman Training Facility."

 

 


End file.
